Daddy's Little Boy?
by LOVELiFTSUSUP
Summary: It's a week after Harry's 18th birthday, but is he ready for the suprise?[Not male preg or anything like that] NO SIXTH BOOK! ONESHOT! DH SLASH!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter…if I did than the real thing would involve this couple.

**A/N: **One shot I wrote awhile ago when this song first was coming out, so I decided to post it! If my grammar or anything like that is wrong, you can tell me but I will probably already know since this might not be beta-d right. Thanks! Oh yeah THE SIXTH BOOK NEVER HAPPENED! Get it, got it, good!

Daddy's Little…Boy?

Song is Daddy's Little Girl by Jesse McCartney, the girl in the song is actually a boy now!

_You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout _

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby

_---_

"Hey Harry!" Hermione called laughing as the trio met up in muggle London.

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry shouted, hugging his two best friends. It was the summer after his last year of school, and two summers after the final battle at the end of his sixth year. There weren't as many losses as you thought there would be, but it was still big for Harry. Sirius was dead of course for two years now and that still had stung him, Professor Snape died protecting Harry, and many students from the years around his year died also. But one thing had been surprising…Draco Malfoy and his family had become spies. Lucius Malfoy had finally woken up out of his 'evil wizard phase' and seen that Harry Potter would most likely win against Voldemort. Draco had been there next to him in the final battle, he had given Harry the courage to kill Voldemort once and for all.

"Harry? Wake up mate!" Ron said, shaking the slightly shorter black haired boy. Harry shook his head and smiled before turning to Hermione.

"So what are we here for again?" Harry asked.

"Remember Harry? We're here to get you a really good 18th birthday present," Hermione mused, "It was only a week or so ago."

"Right, like I could forget." Harry responded giving a snort. Ron softly punched him in the arm with a laugh. Harry had spent most of the summer with the Weasleys and it had been one exciting birthday. Everyone from Lupin and Tonks to even Aunt Petunia came to the house to wish him a Happy Birthday. His aunt, once a squib, had left Dudley and Vernon to live a happier life where she wasn't controlled as a helper at the improved Hogwarts.

"Come on mate, it's in here." Ron stated calmly before pulling him into an older looking building.

"Ron, isn't this like a house or something?"

"Why yes it is!" Ron remarked sarcastically before sitting Harry down on a green couch, "Now I'm going to uh go find Hermione…yeah that's it." Ron walked off whistling, leaving a very confused Harry sitting on the couch. Soon he heard footsteps. "Hello…Harry."

_---_

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're _

You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit

_---_

"Malfoy!?!" Harry basically shouted, shock registering in his eyes. The young boy had become even more…dare he say it but beautiful…since they had last seen each other. Draco was now the same height as Harry and had wispy white blonde hair that now hung around his eyes. His body was thin and elegant with a certain touch left by years of quidditch.

"One and only, but please it's Draco." Draco said with a sigh before walking towards the window, "It's been too long hasn't it Harry?"

"Um…" Harry said, unsure of his answer. He was nothing like 'Sex God Draco Malfoy', and for one thing he had never even had a proper kiss…so why was he thinking about what Malfoy-Draco would do to him?

"Oh come on, this isn't the time to get tongue tied now is it?" Draco responded laughing. He gave an innocent look before leaning against the window frame and looking at Harry, "This is my time to give you your present."

"Present?"

"Yes, I thought it should only be proper! But first…your clothes…here take these and change." Draco said before handing him a package and pushing the confused boy towards the bathroom. Harry stood there, thinking…was he gay? Lately girls hadn't been really giving him an attractive pull, but some guys were he had noticed. Harry gulped and slipped on the jeans and black tight shirt before coming out.

"Why do I have to wear these?"

"Because I'm taking you somewhere." Draco stated before taking the boy's hand and dragging him out the door. Harry blushed at the contact and was embarrassed at how he knew nothing about this.

"What about Hermione and Ron?"

"Oh…they left awhile ago." Draco replied as he pulled Harry down the side walk.

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, had to get you here somehow."

"How long have you guys been planning this?" Harry asked finally.

"Oh since beginning of last year." Draco said like it was nothing. Harry's face grew red as he looked away…what was this feeling? They got to a black painted building where people were standing outside the door. It was called Moulin Rouge after the famous club/show in France. Draco talked to the bouncer before pulling Harry in.

"How'd you do that Draco?"

"I have my ways." Draco responded before pulling Harry towards neon lit dance floor.

"What in the world?" Harry mumbled.

"Dance for me Harry," Draco commented.

"But I can't dance!"

"I think you can." Draco replied, putting his arms around Harry's neck and moving to the techno rhythm. Harry, embarrassed as usually, moved with him and took in every move the blonde made.

"Your better than me Harry James Potter!" Draco said laughing.

"No!" Harry replied, a grin crossing his face. Something felt right…like he should try what all the other people talked about…like he should do it right now. Harry leaned in and captured Draco's with a chaste kiss, taking in all the taste of them.

"I thought you would never do it…" Draco said quietly, kissing him back as they kept dancing in the middle of the big club.

"I didn't think I would either." Harry mumbled with a chuckle.

---

_And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby _

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're

_---_

"Personally I think this has to be one of the best birthdays ever!" Harry shouted as he walked hand in hand with Draco back to Draco's flat.

"I would suspect so Harry…" Draco said quietly, his mind in a distant place as they reached his front door and entered. Harry sat on the same couch again and leaned against Draco.

"Harry do you remember what I said before you killed Voldemort?" Draco asked suddenly, playing with Harry's hair.

"Well I can't remember much from that night, just that you gave me courage." Harry stated after thinking for a moment, "Why?"

"Because I said something important, but that I will tell you later…" Draco responded and looked down at Harry, "You look so much like your father Harry, I've seen the pictures and you resemble him more than your mum…kind of like me."

"Everyone says that! And you just noticed Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Harry said with a smirk.

"Nope, I noticed that a while ago…just never had the right time to say it." Draco finally replied.

"You seem to know something about me," Harry said to the blonde boy.

"I know you because I always thought 'know thy enemy.'" Draco answered looking him right in the eyes.

"Alright then…favorite color?"

"Well everyone thinks its red or gold, but I think secretly it's gotta be green because of your mother's eyes."

"Very good, my pet?"

"Hedwig of course! Everyone knows you have her!"

"Uh then how about my favorite book?"

"Quidditch through the Ages, I've seen you go to the library often for that one."

"Favorite class and least favorite?"

"DADA is your favorite because…well that's obvious. And I'm guessing it was potions because you thought Snape hated you."

"Well he didn't give me any indication that he didn't!" Harry pointed out. Draco gave a little snort before looking at the clock.

"Wow it's later than I thought…care to stay the night?" Draco asked with a hopeful look. Harry thought for a second, having never been in someone else's home that he liked nor being even in a relationship with a guy, and then gave a small nod. Draco walked over to the stairs and looked at the other boy.

"Well come on now, the rooms are upstairs." Draco said with an exasperated look. Harry got up quickly and followed the boy upstairs.

---

_Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go  
Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake_

_I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're_

_---_

"So Harry what shall it be?" Draco asked after showing him the floor.

"Your room." Harry said suddenly before putting a hand over his mouth. His eyes had grown twice the size.

"Didn't know that you were that daring Harry!" Draco replied with a laugh. They walked into his room, a lavish bed covered in green silk sat to one side with a dresser and door to a bathroom, on the other side was a balcony. Harry sat on the bed while Draco went through things in the dresser.

"How long have you liked me Draco?" Harry asked suddenly. Draco looked up with a surprised look on his face.

"Since fourth year…when you went underwater. I was never so scared for someone's life before! It was then I knew that my love for you had been transferred in to hate most of the time." Draco explained, handing Harry some pajamas. Harry slowly walked into the bathroom and slid down the wall onto the floor…so many thoughts were rushing through his mind.

_Is this right?_

_Do I love Draco Malfoy?_

_Have I always?_

_Was he the one in my dreams?_

_Did I always use to get turned on by him like this?_

_Should I do this?_

Finally Harry came to a decision and changed a look of determination on his face.

"Draco…" Harry started, leaning against the door post for support. Draco sat on the ground reading a book against the bed.

"Yes Harry?" Draco asked, looking up from his book.

"I love you."

"I know." Draco simply said before going back to his book. Harry gave a confused look before sitting down next to the blonde boy.

"You know?"

"Yes…remember what I said earlier about do you remember what I said at the last battle?" Draco said, wincing at the memory of the bloody war.

"Of course, it's been going through my mind a lot tonight!" Harry said laughing.

"Well I told you that I loved you before handing you my wand." Draco finally spit out before hiding his face.

"You did?"

"Yes…and you told me that you loved me too…" Draco replied quietly, looking up to see Harry's expression. A memory, long forgotten, came flooding back.

"_Harry, before you do this…I love you!" Draco shouted, his robes whipping in the wind. _

"_Draco, I think…I think I love you too." Harry declared, not knowing if he would come back or not, "Don't get hurt." Draco handed him his wand and watched the boy quickly slither towards the Dark Lord through the woods. He faced Voldemort and the power of his casting had erased a little part of his memory from before without him knowing it. Draco Malfoy, one of the people told of this news, had become sad and disappointed…but hid it behind his mask of joy._

"Oh god…Draco I am so sorry…I can't believe…how could I?" Harry said, a few tears coming to his eyes. Draco smiled and put down his book and took the boy in his arms.

"Harry…it's okay because where would I be now if I hadn't of gone through that?" Draco said, wiping away the stray tears before pulling the boy up and leaning against him. The other boy smiled and looked around before getting an idea.

"I think I know…" Harry replied with a devilish smile.

"I think your ready baby, Daddy's little boy is now my baby..." Draco Malfoy said and gave a laugh before surrendering to the night…and his new boyfriend.

I think you know the rest from here, but for everyone it was a good night…well except for Voldy because he's dead…HA HA HA.

The End.

**A/N: There you go people, hopefully it wasn't THAT bad…kind of sappy but still I think it was nice and happy.**


End file.
